A business organization, such as a financial institution, may offer multiple products (e.g., financial products) and/or services (e.g., financial services) to customers. The different products and services are often supported by applications dedicated and/or specifically designed to provide a particular product and/or service. The different applications may not be compatible or may not store associated information in a common data format. As such, company employees, when reviewing customer interactions with the company, may need to open each application individually to determine, for example, a status of a customer account.